Even More Gracie's Saiyuki Drabbles
by Grace Musica
Summary: Because the first two are full now. More drabbles written for the 100roadtrips LJ community. WARNING: Some of these drabbles may contain offenseive couplings, subject matter, language, et cetera.
1. Are You Happy To See Me?

Title: ... Are You Happy To See Me?  
Written: 7/6/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #35: In My Pocket. God, I am such a huge dork. And yes, I was in the band when I was in high school. Slight AU, too.  
---  
The whistle blew, signaling the end of morning band practice. Sha Gojyo grinned, unhooking his snare from his harness, well aware of the looks he was getting from the female band students. 

Cho Hakkai was waiting for him at the gate when he finally gathered his stuff. The brunette was the flute section leader, an unusual position for a man but he was undeniably the best.

"Is that a piccolo in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Gojyo teased.

Hakkai grinned back, reaching in his pocket and pulling out the miniature flute. "Option One."

"No fuuuuuuuuun..."  
---


	2. Late Night Musings

Title: Two Loves; Philosophical Thought  
Written: 7/6/05  
Word Count: 100; 100  
Rating: K+; K+  
Notes: Non challenge drabble, inspired by being married to a philosopher.  
---  
He's up again, writing. Before I even open my eyes, I know that's what he's doing. His absence from our bed, the sound of pen on paper across the room are huge signifiers. 

I get out of bed as silently as I can, but he still hears me. He stops writing momentarily, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

I shake my head, not trusting myself to voice the lie.

He turns back to his paper, writing away, drawn deep into his own world of philosophy.

Gonou has two loves: Philosophy and me.

In that order.  
---  
I woke her up again.

I hate it when I do that, but when the philosophical thoughts attack me, I have to put them down on paper to quiet them. Otherwise I'll never rest.

I can hear her in the kitchen, the sounds of home floating into my own little world. After a few mintues, a mug of tea is left at my elbow.

I grab her wrist as she walks back to bed. "I love you, Kanan, you know that right?"

"I know."

Her voice is soft, and she doesn't look at me.

I wait until she's asleep to continue writing.  
---


	3. Passing Notes

Title: Passing Notes  
Written: 6/6/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Notes: Written as a gift for the livejournal user onlyadream, inspired by a drabble in which Hakkai blushed when remembering a note Gojyo left him on laundry day. (check out 100roadtrips of you want to read it)  
---  
Hakkai wrinkled his nose as he held Gojyo's jeans at arm's length. The jeans were mud-splattered and blood-stained, the stench of cigarette smoke clinging to the heavy fabric.

Pale slender fingers slid into the pockets, rummaging to make sure no smokes would be ruined. His fingertips brushed a piece of paper, which he pulled out and unfolded.

Written in Gojyo's scrawled hand, was the following note: _You'd better find an inn tonight, 'cause I'm planning to fuck you so hard you'll be glad we're driving to India._

Hakkai stuffed the paper into his pocket, blushing furiously. "Horny bastard"  
---


	4. Trojan War

Titles: Troy; Observers  
Written: 7/11/05  
Word Count: 100; 100  
Ratings: K+ for both  
Notes: Possible spoilers for the movie _Troy_ and the epic _The Iliad_. Written for Weekly Challenge #9: Reincarnation. 

Quick rundown of the characters in play here:  
**Hector** -- Favorite prince of Troy (there were 12--the king had multiple wives), the leader of Troy's armies and heir to the throne.  
**Achilles** -- Greatest warrior of the Greeks; his mother was a goddess who had made him impervious to all weapons as a child.  
**Deiphobus** -- One of Hector's half-brothers, one of the three brothers who fought with Hector during the Trojan War.  
**Paris** -- Hector's younger full brother, who kidnapped Helen, the most beautiful woman in the world and started the Trojan War when her husband came after her. He was quite a playboy and reluctantly fought with Hector.  
**Cassandra** -- Hector and Paris' younger sister, a priestess of Apollo. Apollo fell in love with her and gave her the gift of foresight, but when she didn't love him back, Apollo cursed her so that none of her porphecies would be believed.  
---  
Sand and heat. It was all Hector could see right through his visor, and somehow, it felt right.

In front of him, clad in gold, stood Achilles, the greatest of the warriors. Hector blinked against a vision of chocolate locks, golden eyes, and a shining coronet.

Achilles wrenched off his helmet, revealing disheveled brown strands. "Helmet off, Hector!" he cried. "I want to see your face when I kill you!"

The deep purple eyes that were revealed filled Achilles with a strange sense of longing. However, he shook it off.

When Hector fell, Achilles almost cried. He never quite understood why.  
---  
Before the blow struck, Cassandra's face was buried in Deiphobus' neck.

"Oh gods," she heard him moan, and wrapped her arms around him tight.

Why did Apollo have to love her? And why couldn't she have loved him back, instead of her green-eyed brother?

Deiphobus watched as his lover's only surviving full brother was sick over the rampart wall. He ran a hand up his brother's back, stroking the cropped red hair on his head.

Finally, Paris turned back around, his eyes as red as his hair.

Deiphobus wrapped his other arm around Paris, and the three siblings mourned.  
---

And, in case none of you could get which was which:

Hector -- Sanzo  
Achilles -- Goku  
Cassandra -- Kanan  
Deiphobus -- Hakkai  
Paris -- Gojyo  
---


	5. Similarities

Title: Similarities  
Date Written: 7/16/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge 19: Crossovers.  
---  
"Gojyo! Hakkai!" 

Gojyo turned around, his hand raised to smack Goku for tugging on his shirt, but his blow fell as he followed Goku's gaze.

Two blondes, one with a 'fuck off' look and another with a long blonde ponytail and carrying a shotgun walked past them down the road.

"It's like someone cloned Sanzo," Goku muttered.

"Now that's a scary thought," Gojyo replied, giving a full body shudder.

"Imagine what havoc they could wreck," Hakkai agreed.

Goku giggled. "They'd probably argue about which one would do paperwork."

The three shared a chuckle.

Sanzo popped them all with the fan.  
---  
The two reference Eiri Yuki and K from the anime _Gravitation_. Yuki's a writer with a Sanzo pesonality, and K's an American ex-Secret Service agent with a gun fetish.


	6. The Wedding Crashers

Title: The Wedding Crashers  
Date Written: 7/17/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Non Challenge inspired by the movie _The Wedding Crashers_.  
---  
Doku knocked on the door to Gojyo's office. "Hey, bro, you'd better get ready for the three busiest weeks of the year." 

Gojyo ran a distracted hand through long red hair. "Huh?"

Doku sighed, throwing a folded paper on top of his half-brother's desk. "Wedding season, man, wedding season!"

"Ah..." Gojyo sat back in his chair, grinning.

"I've got us set up for sixteen weddings," Doku said, pulling a notepad out of his pocket and handing it over. Gojyo flipped through it, scanning the details, nodding in approval.

"I'll see you tonight at seven, okay?"

"I'll see you there"  
---


	7. Rule Number One

Title: Rule Number One  
Written: 7/19/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Written for Weekly Challenge #36: RPGs. And dedicated to my friend A, who learned this the hard way.  
---  
The warrior, the cleric and the half-elf stared in horror at the scene before them. An orc army stood before them, as far as the eye could see.

The cleric gripped his staff a little tighter, reciting his prayers mentally.

The half-elf contemplated running, but drew his bow.

The warrior peed his pants and fainted.

"How the hell did I manage to roll all zeros?" Goku asked aloud in real life.

"Ch, stupid monkey," Sanso replied.

Hakkai grinned, showing he was enjoying this more than he should.

Gojyo smacked him. "Rule number one: Don't piss off the DM"  
---  
Warrior -- Goku  
Cleric -- Sanzo  
Half-elf -- Gojyo  
DM -- Dungeon Master -- Hakkai


	8. Swimmer's Ear

Title: Swimmer's Ear  
Written: 7/19/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Non Challenge drabble. Hints at 5/8   
---  
Sanzo and Goku blinked at Hakkai, stunned. "Gojyo has what?" 

"Swimmer's Ear," Hakkai replied, shrugging. "Just needs some rubbing alcohol and a day to get used to it."

"How can Gojyo get _Swimmer's Ear_!" Goku demanded. "We're in the middle of the _fucking desert_!"

SMACK. "Watch your language."

"Anyway, he doesn't _SWIM_."

"I don't know how he got it, Goku, but that's what he has," Hakkai replied pleasantly.

Goku stormed down the hall, muttering.

Sanzo handed over the debit card, eyebrows raised. "This wouldn't have anything to do with last night's three-hour shower?"

Hakkai blushed and pocketed the card.  
---


	9. Good Father

Title: Good Father  
Written: 7/19/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Non Challenge drabble. Can be seen as 5/8, just depends on your views. Also can be pe- or post-trip.  
---  
Gojyo always helped Hakkai on the last day of school. It was bad enough normally, without the scent of summer in the air, driving the kids wild. 

Hakkai smiled as Gojyo broke up a spat between two students. "You know, you would make a great father."

"Pu-lease," Gojyo groaned. "I'm glad I can't reproduce, I'd kill my kids. Hey! Kailan!"

A little boy who was screaming at his friends turned. "Yes, Mr. Sha?"

"Are you bleeding?"

"No..." he said, unsure.

"Are you dying?"

"No."

"Then why are you screaming?"

The boy turned back, noticeably subdued.

"Yup!" Hakkai laughed. "Wonderful dad"  
---


	10. It's Sacrilegious!

Title: It's Sacreligious!  
Written: 7/19/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Warning: Potentially offensive jokes at the Catholic church's expense.  
Characters: Gonou/Kanan  
Notes: Inspired by a joke my father said at dinner. In order for it to work, we'd have to imagine that Gonou and Kanan are living in present-day, so please, just play along with me. And on another note, I am Catholic, and I nearly hyperventilated when Dad said this.  
---  
"Gonou!" 

Kanan jumped onto the king-sized bed, her lover bouncing up and down from the ripple effect of the springs. An emerald-colored eye cracked open to stare at her.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Gonou groaned, rolling over away from her.

"The Church elected a new pope!"

"You are way too excited about a man who will probably force women's lib back about a hundred years."

"Aw, my little feminist..."

Gonou groaned again, and he heard the rustling of newspaper behind him. "Oooh, Gonou, he's a World War Two survivor! From Germany, even."

"Eh, he's probably got a tattoo of Hitler on his ass."

Kanan walloped her lover with the pillow. "Heathen."

"Sheep"  
---


	11. Waiting

Title: Waiting  
Date Written: 7/24/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Non challenge drabble inspired by the news that my husband was coming down for a visit.  
---  
Goku sat in Sanzo's bedroom, staring at the alarm clock. The faint 'tick-tick-tick' of the clock broke the silence of the room as the minute hand crawled towards the 12. 

As the second hand marked off the seconds, Goku head footfalls approaching from down the hall. The thin rice-paper door opened, revealing an exhausted Sanzo in the doorway.

Goku launched himself off the bed, throwing his arms around Sanzo's neck as soon as the door slid shut. "I missed you, Sanzo!" he cried, kissing Sanzo soundly.

Sanzo wrapped his arms around Goku, smiling as he put his chin on the youth's head. "I missed you too, monkey"  
---


	12. What They Don't Know

Title: What They Don't Know  
Written: 7/24/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: M  
Notes: Because I really do like Sanzo/Goku, but I don't write enough of it. **WARNING: Explicit sexual content.** Read with caution.  
---  
Everyone says Sanzo's an ass. I guess he is, sometimes, especially when he's waving that frickin' fan around, or shooting at us for his own twisted pleasure, lashing at us with his sharp tongue and mean words.

But they don't know the side of him I know.

They don't know who soft his hands can be on my skin.

They don't know about his moans that spill into my mouth when we kiss.

They don't know how fragile he looks when I take him, his beautiful face flushed.

They don't know how beautiful he looks as he comes, his eyes dark pools of purple and widened in pleasure.

And they hafta wonder why I adore him.  
---


	13. How?

Title: How?  
Date Written: 7/24/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Giftfic to the livejournal user imparfait, inspired by one of her plot bunnies.  
---  
Long ago, a young human woman sat on the bank of a river. One of her hands traveled to touch her stomach gently. 

She had met her lover next to this river. He was married, and a demon, but she hadn't cared.

If she was indeed carrying his child, as she suspected, it would have eyes and hair as red as the sunset above her.

She sincerely wanted to bear his child, to lavish it with all her love.

Twenty-one years later, Gojyo would awaken to vague dreams in which all he knew was that he was loved.  
---


	14. Sweet Dreams

Title: Sweet Dreams  
Date Written: 7/25/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Non Challenge drabble written for the livejournal user hydr0phobia   
---  
Gojyo's dreams, ever since he met Hakkai, were full of the green-eyed demon. Sometimes his friend was his savior, sometimes his Satan. It oftend depended on what had transpired between the two before turning in for bed: after fights Gojyo would see him leaving again, never to return; after playful joking or a hand of cards, it would be a happy and carefree dream. 

The best part about dreams, however, was the waking up. Opening his eyes to see Hakkai was the best part of his day.

And after nightmares, Hakkai would hold him and kiss them away for good.  
---


	15. The Life Domestic

Title: The Life Domestic  
Date Written: 7/25/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Non Challenge drabble written for the livejournal user hydr0phobia   
---  
Gojyo swore roundly. 

He stood, sopping wet, surveying the damage. A water pipe under the sink had burst, flooding the kitchen and living/dining room with an inch of water. The half-breed had crawled underneath the sink, fixing it as best he could and duct taping it before calling the plumber, who would come by sometime next week. At least nothing overly important had gotten ruined.

At just that moment Hakkai opened the door, looking down at the water flowing over his shoes.

"You look good wet," Hakkai teased, kissing a dripping Gojyo before retreating to the bedroom.

Gojyo followed.  
---


	16. Therapy Gojyo Style

Title: Therapy Gojyo Style  
Date Written: 7/25/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Notes: Non Challenge gift drabble written for the livejournal user cupnjava, inspired by her fiction on AFF.N _Relax and Hang On_  
---  
"Oh, fuck that feels good." 

Goku paused outside of Hakkai's room, a hand raised to knock. He had not been expecting to hear Gojyo's voice.

"What I wanna know is how you managed to get so tight," Hakkai's voice replied.

Goku's jaw dropped.

"Shut up and do me--ahhh, yeah, just like that."

Goku blinked at the door. Surely he was hearing things?

"Move, monkey," Sanzo's voice demanded behind him. When Goku didn't, he reached around the youth for the doorknob.

The door swung open to reveal a clothed Hakkai and Gojyo, Hakkai massagaging Gojyo's back.

"Oh... well, nevermind then," Goku muttered.  
---


	17. Self Versus Shadow

Title: Self Versus Shadow  
Date Written: 7/27/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: For Weekly Challenge # 37: Archetypes. I suggest reading about the Self and the Shadow at a website like wikipedia to understand this more.  
---  
The Self, according to Jung, is something that can only be achieved after death. 

When Gonou became Hakkai, he tried to become the Self. He put aside the petty, always smiling no matter what happened, kind and generous to everyone, no matter what.

After all, even if he wasn't trying to be perfect, he had no room to judge.

So Hakkai became the Self, and Gonou became the Shadow pushed far into the back of the psyche to appear in Hakkai's dreams, drenched in blood, staining his skin dark.

The fact that the Self couldn't hate the Shadow unnerved Hakkai.  
---


	18. You Can't!

Title: You Can't!  
Date Written: 7/27/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Notes: Non Challenge drabble because I'm obsessed with Gojyo's biological mother lately. I don't know her real name, so I'm using creative licence.  
---  
"Kalinda!" 

Kalinda pressed her hands over her friend's mouth, who was staring at her in shock. "Shhh, Sitara! My parents'll hear!"

When she removed her hands, Sitara's reply was immediate. "You can't have his baby!"

"Why not?" Kalinda demanded.

"Because! He's... He's a demon! Your child will be taboo, it'll bring misfortune on us all!"

Kalinda scoffed.

"Kal, you can't!"

"Fuck you Sita, it's my body and my child!"

"Why are you so set on this?" Sitara asked, sighing.

"Because I love its father more than anything in the world," Kalinda replied softly. "And it's his gift to me"  
---


	19. Distraction

Title: Distraction  
DateWritten: 7/30/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Incest  
Notes: Dedicated to the livejournal user cupnjava, due to a plot bunny that cropped up during one of our conversations.  
---  
Her mouth's on mine again. My mind cries for me to turn away, to leave, stop this madness!; but my soul cries that I have to continue. But if I do stop it would result in disaster. 

We tumble onto the bed, hands pulling clothes, tears running down our faces. She's loud when I take her but I remain silent, part of me wishing I was dead.

Afterwards I shower and go check on _him_.

He offers me his cigarette and I take a drag.

We sit in silence, both of us sacrificing something to keep from killing our mother.  
---  
Yes, this is the Sha family. Java brought it to my attention that the reason why Gojyo was so accepting of Kanan and Gonou was because his brother was sleeping with his mother, and pointed out in volume seven that the sounds Gojyo heard from his mother's room were Jien and his stepmother.  
---


	20. Homoerotica!

Title: Homoerotica!  
Date Written: 7/30/05  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Ratings: PG-13  
Notes: Because after abusing Doku, I want to make him happy. : grins : Number 1 of 3  
---  
It had been a hard day, and Kougaiji was sick of everything.

So when the door opened, he threw a book across the room. "Get out before I KILL YOU!"

"Well, shit, Kou, love you too."

Kougaiji extended his middle finger in Dokugakuji's direction, not looking up from his map.

He jumped when a tongue wrapped around the pointed tip of his ear, Dokugakuji pressing up against him from behind.

"Gods, you are just like your brother," Kougaiji teased, fighting back moans.

"Irresistible?"

"Insatiable."

Dokugakuji slid his lips down to Kougaiji's neck, sucking on a pulsepoint. "Well, when you extend the invitation..."

Kougaiji smirked as he found himself thrown onto his desk.  
---


	21. Het Fun!

Title: Het Fun!  
Date Written: 7/30/05  
Word Count: 100  
Ratings: PG  
Notes: Because after abusing Doku, I want to make him happy. : grins : Number 2 of 3  
---  
Yaone flinched as her third potion of the day blew up. "For crying out loud..." 

Dokugakuji burst into the lab, sword at the ready. "Are we under attack!"

Yaone sighed. "If we were, I'd be screaming."

A wicked grin crossed Dokugakuji's face. "Screaming, huh?"

"Don't, Doku," Yaone warned, pointing at him as he began his prowl around her worktable.

"Don't what?" he asked sweetly, laughing as Yaone took off, with him hot on her heels. He quickly caught her, throwing her over his shoulder. "I'll make you scream."

"Doku!" Yaone laughed, feebly hitting his back.

"Already got ya yellin', too..."

"DOKU!"  
---


	22. I Can't Decide

Title: I Can't Decide...  
Date Written: 7/30/05  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Ratings: PG-13  
Notes: Because after abusing Doku, I want to make him happy. : grins : Number 3 of 3  
---  
Dokugakuji awoke with a start, hightened senses alerting him to movement. He looked over to his right to see 

Kougaiji moving in his sleep, a long arm snaking across his bare stomach. The warrior leaned back, running a hand through red locks.

Movement to his left caught his attention and Yaone snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, their bare skin rubbing together. "You're ignoring me," she teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Never," he replied.

Doku wrapped one arm around each of his lovers, bestowing a kiss on each forehead before sliding back into sleep.  
---


	23. CANDY!

Title: CANDY!  
Date Written: 7/31/05  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Rating: R  
Notes: Becaue I love torturing Sanzo. : grins : In a nice way, though.  
---  
Goku had whined until he was allowed into Sanzo's office. To keep him quiet, Sanzo had given him a red lollipop, and Goku was currently sitting on Sanzo's desk sucking the candy and swinging his legs back and forth. 

The office was silent, and Sanzo was doing his paperwork, trying to ignore the overbearing (in his mind) sound of Goku sucking on the lolly. An image popped into his head; Goku making those slurping sounds while sucking on his cock.

In response, Sanzo took the sucker from Goku, ran the monkey from his office and lit a cigarette.  
---


	24. Private Tutor

Title: Private Tutor  
Date Written: 8/17/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K  
Notes: I don't know if Lirin was born and then trapped like Kougaiji was, so I'm taking a little bit of creative license here.  
---  
Kougaiji watched his half-sister out of the corner of his eye, bent over his writing tablet, obediently copying the spells their tutor had taught him. The elderly demon was currently struggling with the young princess in an attempt to get her to sit still. 

"Don' wanna, mean ol' baldy!" Lirin whined, kicking her feet. One foot connected with the tutor's shin, causing him to curse and storm out of the library.

Kou grinned before teaching her the rest of her lesson. That was the fifth tutor she had run off in a month, but she always listened to him.  
---


	25. Who's Bitch?

Titles: Back to School; Passing Notes  
Date Written: 8/17/05  
Word Count: 100 X 2  
Rating: T  
Notes: Teachers have children for slave labor... Hakkai has Gojyo.  
---  
The first day of school was always chaos, and Gojyo always went to help out Hakkai. Usually that involved stacking and filing away supplies students brought in, and just doing necessary little things while Hakkai managed the class. 

When the kids went out to recess, Hakkai collapsed into his chair.

"Question: I'm not getting paid. Why am I here?" the redhead teased.

"Because you're my bitch."

Gojyo dropped the folder in his hands and _looked _at Hakkai.

The bell rang.

"Gotta go get the class," Hakkai said lightly, walking out of the room.

Gojyo scribbled a note, grinning wickedly. "Payback's a bitch, babe"  
---  
After recess, Hakkai usually read aloud to his class.

However, when he opened his book, a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

The green-eyed teacher frowned, giving Gojyo a puzzled look. The half breed replied with a shrug.

Hakkai unfolded the paper and found Gojyo's messy handwriting in red ink. The first line read: _If I'm your bitch today, I'm making you mine tonight_, followed by a short but vivid description of what Gojyo planned to do to him.

Gojyo took pleasure in the blush that crossed Hakkai's face.

It took the brunette almost five minutes to start reading coherently.  
---


	26. Not A Songbird

Title: (Not A) Songbird  
Date Written: 8/17/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Inspired by one of Momma Musica's co-workers, dedicated to everyone who has an annoying co-worker.  
---  
The classroom was quiet while the children were at the library, and Hakkai and Gojyo were enjoying the silence when... 

"One, two, three, what do I see?"

Gojyo watched as a tall blonde woman passed the open classroom door, singing to her children in a harsh, off-key voice.

"That's Swallow," Hakkai informed him, rolling his eyes.

"Music teacher?"

"I wish," the brunette replied, raising his mug to his lips. "She does that ALL DAY. It's a form of torture."

Gojyo got up and walked to the door, smiling politely at Ms. Swallow before slamming the door in obvious annoyance.

The act earned him a kiss.  
---


	27. Hormones

Title: Hormones  
Date Written: 8/17/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: T  
Notes: Requested by imparfait, a Gojyo/Hakkai high school fic  
---  
High school was _the_ place for hormones. They ran rampant in the tiled halls, plowing over everyone in their path. Only the teachers seemed to be immune to its effects, and even they could fall victim to it (according to rumors).

Even the 'nerds' fell victim to puberty: Quiet Cho Hakkai fell in love with the brash Sha Gojyo, ladies man and soccer captain. Everyone always thought it strange how two different personalites were friends, but they never saw the passionate kisses exchanged in the empty band hall, or the smoldering looks exchanged away from prying eyes.  
---


	28. Eavesdropping

Title: Eavesdropping  
Date Written: 8/18/05  
Word Count: 200 (double drabble)  
Rating: T  
Notes: Because I love tormenting Kougaiji and Sanzo... Post-series, set at Houtou   
---  
Kougaiji stopped talking mid-sentence, looking questioningly over his shoulder at the wall to his back. Sanzo, who was in the middle of a conversation with the demon prince fell silent as well, letting the heightened demon hearing go to work. The pause lengthened, pissing Sanzo off. 

"I hear a headboard," Kou said cautiously, and Sanzo was immediately next to him, both with their ears pressed against the cold, clammy stone wall.

And there was indeed the steady 'bang bang bang' of a headboard, and the squeak of bedsprings expanding and contracting; but there was also Lirin saying, "Wow, Goku, you're really good at this!"

The breathless, "So are you!" made Sanzo's blood turn to ice and Kougaiji's turn to fire.

The two adults stormed next door, Kou kicking in the thick wood slab and Sanzo with his gun at the ready to find...

Goku and Lirin jumping on the bed, practicing flips. The orange-haired girl looked up at her brother and waved. "Hi-hi Kougaiji!"

Goku turned and gave Sanzo a puzzled look. "Sanzo, what are you doing?"

The gun was tucked into Sanzo's waistband as the paper fan came out. Kougaiji picked up a thick leather-bound book.

Goku and Lirin simultaneously gulped.  
---


	29. My Favorite Pillow

Title: My Favorite Pillow  
Written: 8/23/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: K+  
Notes: Goku's POV, can be seen as either romantic or just friendship. Requested drabble by Maddie.  
---  
The one thing I miss about the Chang'an temple is their pillows. Being the ward of a Sanzo priest means I get comforts the others don't, but my favorite perk is those pillows; pristine white and fluffy as a meatbun. 

Since we've been gone I've grown to use Sanzo as a pillow. His skin is deceptively soft; and while there's the ever present scent of gunpowder and cigarettes, underneath is something unique, simply Sanzo and just... home. My Sanzo-pillow is warm and soft, and kind and loving.

I think Sanzo sleeps better on those nights, too.  
---


	30. Second Chance

Title: Second Chance  
Date Written: 8/31/05  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Set post-trip.  
---  
Sha Dokugakuji ran a hand through his wife's sweaty hair. The labor had been hard, but well worth it: Both mother and child were tired, but healthy. 

Yaone smiled softly, watching Doku cradle his son in his broad arms. "What are you planning on naming him?" the apothecary asked, tired as well. She had come all the way from Houtou to help her friend's child be born.

The swordsman smiled down into his son's crimson eyes. "Gojyo."

Yaone's smile turned sad. "He'd be honored."

"He'd be pissed," Doku corrected. _Maybe this time, I'll do better, and not fail._  
---  
Author Note: I would like to thank everyone who's followed my drabble series so far! So here we are, at the end of the third collection, and still going strong. Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and both. Keep an eye out, because I'll have another collection out soon!

--Gracie


End file.
